I Never Told You
by fivesteamboatsxD
Summary: Title comes from "I Never Told You"- Colbie Callait. Angela and Hodgins have been broken up for a while...but did they ever truly move on? Read and Review! OFF HIATUS! Chapter 3 up!
1. I Miss You

**Guess I'm feeling really inspired today. Two new stories today! I have one more I'm still working on too...besides the ones that are already out there. Well you all know that Brennan and Booth are my first love and that I love them with all of my heart. I love writing about them...but I got inspired. Uh oh. Lol Well...I really like this and am looking forward for what I have for it. Hodgins and Angela:) 'cause admit it...we're all dying for them to get back together!**

**-Lacey**

* * *

He looked across the platform at the beautiful woman he wished he could call his. Her laugh intoxicated the air filling it with temptation and regret. He inhaled deeply. What would he do just to hold her again? Her long dark hair cascaded down softly and he could almost smell the lilac shampoo that he knew she used bouncing off of every curl. He shook his head and looked back down at the specimen under the microscope. _Never again, you blew it._

He'd do it all for that crazy woman. He chuckled quietly to himself—earning a bewildered glance from Wendell.

Wendell, Angela's boyfriend . . . he was a nice guy, Hodgins supposed. A little young, but it was Angela's life. If she was happy, he was happy, right? He just wanted the best for her, right? Who was he kidding? He was miserable. Every time they touched, he felt a stab in his chest. Every time she flashed those pearly white teeth at him, Hodgins wanted to crawl up in his bed and sob fiercely.

_You know, if you would've just trusted her…you would have been married by now. You would be holding her every night in your arms. She would probably be pregnant with your child. You would be happy._

He scoffed. What the hell was happiness? He didn't know anymore. He was always a generally cranky guy, except for when he was with his Angela. Even he could see the silver lining with her. Without her there was no silver lining, not when she was going home with Wendell. He always felt like king of the lab around her. Hell, he felt like king of the world around her. He would trade the title over to any intern anytime if it meant that he was Angela's again. Nothing meant anything without her.

She doesn't love him. He tried to convince himself of that everyday since he found out that they were dating. He could see that she was only minimally happy with the young anthropologist. Angela always complained about how Dr. Brennan was oblivious to such things, but she was doing exactly what her best friend does. She was hiding from the truth she didn't want to accept.

He saw it sometimes. That glimmer in her eyes that for a moment convinced him that maybe she missed him. It convinced him that maybe they would have a chance again someday. He caught himself counting the differences in her relationship with Wendell and how it used to be with him. She didn't kiss Wendell, he kissed her. She didn't seem nearly as enthusiastic when kissing Wendell as she did when she kissed him. She didn't smile like she did before. She didn't steal Wendell kisses or flirt with him at work, oblivious to the colleagues who cleared their throats whenever they touched. Wendell and Angela weren't—and aren't—in love.

Wendell was just a kid, maybe a little older than Sweets, maybe the same age. Wendell wasn't ready for a woman like Angela. No one was, because no one would ever deserve her. Hodgins would damn well try though. That was his mission: he would make her fall in love with him all over again.

He caught himself staring at her again. She was talking to Cam and her silky smooth voice resounded sweeter than any music he'd ever heard in his ears. Cam laughed and placed a soft hand on Angela's arm and then departed.

Angela glanced at Hodgins. He dropped his gaze away from her. He felt her eyes burning into his back. He wondered what she was thinking and if it was about him. And if she was indeed thinking about him, was she thinking what he thought?

Angela tried to avert her eyes from Hodgins' back, as she had been staring at it for a solid minute or two. She missed him sometimes. She wondered when she would give up her damn façade and go back to him. She still loved him, if she was being honest. She wanted more than the young boy could give her. She wanted more than an attraction. She wanted more than casual sex. She wanted to walk down that aisle again. She dreamt about him again last night.

That time he was strangled. He always had to die in her dreams lately—or nightmares seemed more appropriate a word. Wendell killed him, as he always did. Every time she awoke crying. She cried and she screamed. She was vengeful against Wendell in those dreams. She knew this had to mean something completely screwed up, but she didn't dare confront Sweets about it. That was a conversation she could skip.

The truth was she was scared. She was no better than her best friend. She was terrified to return to the only man she could ever love. So, she played around with the boy who she felt nothing for. The sex was great…not the best she ever had. No, that was Hodgins. Everything was Hodgins.

She was terrified that it wouldn't work. Ironically, that's the reason it didn't work. She made up excuses, she lied to herself. She did whatever it would take to get away from this. She always thought she was brave…she didn't feel so brave anymore. He didn't trust her…yeah they could've gotten past that. They could've worked things out. He wanted to, but she was too stupid to trust him to take care of her.

She thought about mending it all up right now. He deserved better, though.

Hodgins heard clanking jewelry and sensed Angela approaching. He smiled.

"Hey there" She smiled as she tapped him on the shoulder. "What's that you're working on?"

"Uhh…just looking at some particulates…nothing really interesting." He scratched his head. Was he nervous? Damn, he was never nervous! "How are things with…um…Wendell?"

"Good…good" She lied. "Thanks for asking"

"Yeah…" He didn't know what to say.

Angela looked at him curiously. She didn't know what was coming over her, but she was going to roll with it. What's the worst that could happen?

"Listen, do you wanna go get a coffee? Let's get out of here." A smile twitched at her lips waiting for him to accept her invitation.

"Yeah…that sounds great" He smiled genuinely. Maybe his mission wouldn't be too hard after all. But then again…this is Angela Montenegro.

* * *

**Review? Yes.**


	2. I Love You

**Hello, readers! I'm very excited about this story. This is kind of a pivotal chapter. (Already? Yes, but don't worry not everything is going to be fluffy and peachy) **

**I really hope you like it. I haven't started writing the next chapter yet, but I have some pretty good ideas of what I want for it. If you review, I'll update as fast as I can.**

**-Lacey**

* * *

Wendell watched Angela and Hodgins' interaction while pretending to be working over the skeleton. He saw her laugh and slap his arm. He heard her say something about coffee. He watched them leave together.

"What the hell?" He spoke audibly as his girlfriend left with her ex fiancé.

"Something wrong Wendell?" Cam asked.

"Nothing I shouldn't have seen coming." He said as he stared after Angela—who was already gone.

~-~*~-~

They sat across from each other in the diner and unconsciously leaned towards each other. Hodgins took a sip of his coffee while Angela gabbed about her night with Brennan. They went dancing and had some drinks.

"It's really nice talking to you, Ange" He said softly.

"You too, Jack." She smiled as she reached for his hand. "Remember our first date? The swing set?"

"Oh yeah! I drop by there all the time." He said remembering that night fondly. Angela looked sad. She would visit those swings when she was alone and upset, but when he said it, it sounded like he meant with other people.

"Like with a girl?" She asked.

"No, I've never taken anyone else there" He assured her. He hadn't had anyone to take. There wasn't anyone he'd want to date besides Angela.

She smiled. "You wanna walk down memory lane with me?" She asked sweetly. She felt her heart jump and something longed for her to be closer to him. It was the way she always felt around him. She still loved him.

"Definitely" He said standing up.

~-~*~-~

They walked through the park, arms linked together. It felt normal again. It felt like it used to be. It felt like they were together again and that at any moment they would be kissing, making love in their spot at the Jeffersonian, or that she would be dressed in white walking towards him and saying "I do."

"There it is!" She exclaimed as she ran towards the familiar swing set. She jumped on the seat and stood, grasping the chains, while Hodgins followed and lightly pushed her on the swing. She faced him and laughed.

"Déjà vu" She whispered.

"I know, right?" He said as their eye contact strengthened.

"You know, I don't know what happened to us. I don't know why it ended. I don't know why it stayed over. I don't know why I'm with Wendell. I don't know anything anymore."

"We got lost, Ange. We got off track. We were going somewhere. Somewhere beautiful. We would've gotten married, had children, we would've been happy. We were perfect. I don't understand why it happened or when, but we got lost and never got found"

"I don't like it. That shouldn't have happened like that." She said, finally addressing the issue.

"Either of us could've stopped it. I could've, I should've chased after you. I should've proved myself to you."

"No, this isn't your fault. I shouldn't have put myself in bust relationships…I was running."

"I was hiding." He admitted.

"I don't know, Jack. Sometimes I think of us, and I hate myself. I hate everything about how we lost each other."

"I know what you mean. You were the one, the only one. I'm still kicking myself."

"Jack…" She began.

"No, Ange. It's okay. I know that you're with Wendell. He's a great guy. He's young, successful, handsome, and smart; he's all you could ever want."

"No, Jack…he's not."

"Then why the hell are you waving him around like a prize? You're driving me crazy, Angie!"

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I am too." He shook his head. "I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. I'm sorry that I punched your ex husband. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten over you so quickly."

"Jack…"

"No, Ange, I'm gonna try. I'm gonna try my damndest to get over you."

"What if I don't want you to?" She asked. "What if I'm not over you either? What if I still love you? Huh, Jack? I _miss_ you."

His heart sank. She looked at him desperately. She reached toward him and lightly kissed him.

"Angela. We can't. You have a boyfriend." He said, hating himself for suddenly developed decorum.

"I love _you._" She stated. She

"I love you too." He replied automatically, truthfully. He threw his hands in the air and with a smirk said: "What do we do now?"

"Can't we pick up where we left off?" She asked

"Engaged?"

"Yes" She nodded vehemently. "Yes!"

"I don't know, Ange."

"Isn't this what you wanted?" She asked, desperate to have the man she loved back in her arms. She wanted to marry him. She wanted to have a baby with him. She thought of her recent pregnancy scare and realized it wouldn't have been such a scare if it was Jack that she had had sex with.

"You are what I want. I just don't know if we can just pick up where we left off. There's so much that has changed in three years."

"We haven't changed! Our feelings haven't changed!" She insisted.

"Okay, we can't just jump into this. If we're doing this, we're going to be honorable about it. You're breaking up with Wendell and then, then it can happen. Then, I'll propose to you as many times as you want. We can get married that day. We can have as many children as you want. We can be together again" He said, the corners of his mouth lifting as he continued. He embraced her tightly.

It was getting darker outside. With their hands intertwined, they made their way back to the car. He drove back to the lab and they returned to work as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred—except for the small smiles they'd give each other or the subtle flirting.

~-~*~-~

Wendell looked furious, despite trying to keep his composure. He sat on the walkway and let his feet dangle over the edge. An unlit cigarette lay in his hands. He was not oblivious to the obvious change between Hodgins and Angela, the one he feared but expected. Had she not the decency to break up with him?

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against a bar. He didn't open his eyes for a good five minutes. He didn't want to see that anymore.

He heard several clicked footsteps and then they stopped abruptly.

"Surely, you aren't that stupid" She said, repeating the words she had spoken to him on this very balcony.

"Just a lot on my mind." He said not turning around to meet her eyes.

"I think we both know what I'm going to say" She said softly, not moving.

"Yeah, so you don't have to say it. I get it, Angela." His voice was harsh and rough.

"Do you?" She asked stepping forward, feeling sympathetic.

"I may be young, but I'm not stupid. I'm not oblivious. You love him. You always have. You look at him like he's your entire world, and you don't look at me like that." He paused. "You look at me like I'm a kid"

"You are a kid." She said.

"I'm twenty four, Angela."

"And I'm thirty two, Wendell." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You're _young_, play the field, don't get tied down. I'm ready to settle down. You're not. I'm ready to have kids, you're still a kid. Don't give up your twenties, you'll miss them. You're an awesome guy Wendell, but I love Jack. I really do."

"So this is it?" He said as a tone of finality rang in her voice.

"This is it." She said, getting up. "I'm sorry."

"Angela" He said in a slow monotone. "Please just sit with me."

"I'm sorry Wendell. I have to go." She apologized somberly. She couldn't sit there with the heart broken kid. She couldn't. She had to get out of there. She had to go home. She had to take a nice, long bath and drink a nice glass of choice wine and think. She would call Jack later and they would be together again: the way it should be.

But she couldn't deal with him right now—even though it was he who she felt like turning to. She couldn't deal with Wendell or any of her surroundings. She just needed time to get away from the madness. And with that she got in her car and drove home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading:) Oh and don't forget to review. It's pretty easy you just press that green button and write what you thought. They are much appreciated.**

**Thanks. Review.**

**-Lacey**


	3. I Want to Run Away with You

The atmosphere filling the Jeffersonian was almost unbearable. It was mixed with the tension between the newly broken up Wendell and Angela, Wendell and Hodgins, and the general relief that Angela and Hodgins were back together again.

Angela barged into her best friend's office. "Awkward! Everything is so damn awkward!" Angela vented.

"Angela, what's awkward? Sit down, try to breathe" Brennan ordered.

"Bren, you've been out there, you know! Wendell keeps giving me these 'longing glances' and Hodgins stands just a bit too close and the two of them! Wendell makes cynical little comments to Hodgins and I think Hodgins is rubbing it in! I'm so confused. They're acting like children!" Angela's voice grew louder as she attempted to fit all those words in very few breaths. Her hands flailed around aimlessly and she looked so helpless. She did not do as her friend ordered. Instead, she was pacing, her hands running over her very put-together face and her manicured nails leaving faint red trails as they traveled down her face.

"Angela, I don't understand. I thought you wanted to be back together with Hodgins and you've never had an issue with being close to him before. And Mr. Bray is very young."

"Could you fire him?" She asked in a desperate tone.

"Ange…"

"No, no, you're right. That was wrong. I can't believe I just asked you to fire your best intern since Zach!" Angela buried her face in her hands again. "It's wrong. Just so goddamn wrong. I'm going crazy Bren"

"You're my best friend, though. I suppose I could fire him, but I wouldn't like it." Brennan mulled quietly as Angela continued to mutter unintelligible concerns.

"No, it's okay. He doesn't need to lose his girlfriend and his job all in a few days"

"Ange, are you going to be okay?" Brennan asked standing up and walking to her distraught friend.

"I will be, eventually. I just thought this would be easier. I thought Wendell would just move on and that Hodgins and I could just get back together and start right where we left off. But look at the mess I've made."

"Angela. You'll figure things out. You always do" Brennan said. Angela felt herself sinking into the nearby chair.

"I just need to think" She whispered. "I really just need to think"

"I'm not giving up Ange. He's had his chance and I'm going to get mine. I'll fight for you Angel."

"Don't call me 'Angel' and it's worthless to fight for me. You and I are over, Wendell. We never even had a chance, because I love Hodgins. It was always Hodgins. Every time we made love, it was Hodgins. I love Hodgins, Wendell. I'm sorry."

Her icy words stung. It even hurt to say them, but it was what he needed. He needed to know that it was a million percent over. There was no chance of working it out.

"You could love me…if you tried" Wendell said quietly.

"No, I don't think I could. I don't think I could love you. Not that you're not lovable. But you're not my one. You're not for me. Someone will love you, but that someone won't be me. I'm sorry. We're not in love Wendell. It's just not there."

"But it could be. I could make it happen! Just give me a chance Angela! I could make you feel that way too."

"You can't make something out of nothing. We had sex. We had attraction. We didn't have love. True love. Love that Hodgins and I exploded into." She said softly.

"So I was just a sex toy? Just your little boy toy, huh?"

Angela blushed. She lowered her head and Wendell sighed. "God damn. This is a fucking mess, Angela. A real fucking mess."

"I know."

"I could've loved you"

"But you don't" She reminded him.

"I never had a chance." He whispered.

Angela moseyed into her apartment slowly, fully expecting to repeat last night's events and drunkenly shout the lyrics to "Any Man of Mine" whilst soaking in a Calgon heaven. But that was now unlikely.

"Hey baby" resounded from the kitchen. The smell of Italian filled the room. And a scruffy entomologist stirred what she assumed was Spaghetti in a large pot on the stove. He tasted the concoction, moaned with approval, and then headed over to Angela for a kiss.

He leaned in swiftly and grazed her lips. "Hi" She said awkwardly against his lips.

"Hi." He greeted back. She licked the hint of spaghetti sauce (which admittedly was delicious) of her lips and scratched her head, throwing him a confused glance in the process.

"Jack, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here…in my kitchen…cooking?"

"I thought I'd surprise you and show off my awesome culinary skills while we celebrate our engagement"

"Engagement. Right." She gritted her teeth together and groaned. Well this was perfect. She had a twenty something who couldn't let go. And now she has a newly reunited boyfriend who's rushing down the aisle before she can even stop to take a breath.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he surveyed her face. "You did break things off with Wendell right?"

"Yesterday" She sighed.

"So why are you upset?" He stepped closer

"He's not taking it well." Hodgins scoffed.

"He's a kid, Ange, he'll get over it."

"I don't know Hodgins, I don't know if we should be parading our love around when there's a twenty four year old intern declaring war on you. I mean, don't you think that we may be—I don't know, moving too fast?"

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her reassuringly. "Angie, I love you. And you love me. We were right here before we got off track and hell, we've always moved fast. But I'm not going to push you or rush you into anything. Do what you think is right, okay baby?"

"Okay. I'm just…I don't want to hurt anyone and I am." Her voice quivered. "I'm scared. I'm scared it'll all get messed up again. I'm scared that I'm going to ruin it. Hodgins, this is my fault…I should've…I don't know…I should've done this better. I screwed up" Small tears escaped her brown eyes.

"Angela," His hand rubbed her shoulder. "Angela, honey" he wiped tears from her face, replacing them with kisses. "Angela, baby, look at me" She looked up somberly, and Hodgins wanted to smile because she looked so adorable. "You haven't done anything wrong. You're in no way at fault for this…this…quagmire. It's okay to be scared. I'm scared too. We can be scared together" His face quieted to a whisper… "I love you and will not lose you this time. You're my everything."

"I love you too." She whispered as she kissed his lips once, twice, three times. "Let's elope."

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Elope, run away together, get married, leave all this drama behind for a week and just be together. Let's go to Costa Rica or something. Fiji, Italy, anywhere. Let's just go." She was speaking quickly, but clearly.

"What about Dr.B?" He asked, stroking her tear-stained face. "Don't you want here there?"

"She'll forgive me. Weddings aren't her thing. Let's just do it. You and me." Her eyebrows lifted. "What do you say, Jack? Wanna run away with me?"

"More than you know."

"Let's go tonight. Let's just leave and when we come back, we'll sort it out then, but let's just go get married."

"Vegas?" He asked.

"No, too overdone…although that could be fun. Let's go somewhere different. Somewhere beautiful"

"Paris? Rome? London?"

"All three" She smiled.

"What? Backpack through Europe?" His face developed a grin.

"Well parts of Europe…yes. Let's do it, Jack. Let's go get married and honeymoon and backpack through Europe."

"Are we doing this, Ange?" He said a smile evident in his voice even. She fluttered into her bedroom and grabbed a small suitcase. She began filling it with a clothes and bikinis.

"We're doing this" She was already phoning Cam and requesting the month off.

"Me too Cam," he spoke into the speakerphone.

"Hello, Dr. Hodgins." Cam greeted in surprise. She breathed heavily in an almost sigh and then spoke "Well, I hate to see both my forensic artist and my entomologist go…but what the hell, it's got to be better than the tension going on lately."

"Don't tell anyone anything." Angela said quickly, waggling her perfectly penciled eyebrows at Hodgins.

"Why am I being sworn into secrecy?"

"We'll tell you when we're back, thanks Cam. We owe you one" said Hodgins.

"More like a thousand, Hodgins." Cam said before she hung up the phone. Angela squealed and threw her cell phone on her bedside as she and Hodgins grabbed her suitcase and left to grab a few things for Hodgins.

A few hours later they would be boarding a plane to London. And the forgotten cell phone would be ringing with Wendell's number flashing on the screen. He would be calling to tell her he loved her again and that he wanted to have coffee at lunch tomorrow. But Angela would never get that call. Angela would be miles and miles away by lunch tomorrow, she would be having the time of her life, without him, in the arms of her fiancé.


	4. I'm Getting Over You

Wendell gazed over the specimen in front of him with envy. Lucky thing never has to feel the pain he's going through again.

"Mr. Bray, were you listening?" his superior, Dr. Brennan, called. "I said, that you should tell Cam to look for missing teenage girls."

"Eh, why's that?" Maybe if he'd been paying attention to her for the last ten minutes, he wouldn't have to ask and she wouldn't have rolled her eyes.

"The epiphysial cap hasn't fully fused yet, meaning the victim was younger than twenty. But all four wisdom teeth were crowned, but not removed, so probably between fifteen and seventeen. Female, because her pelvic bone is U-shaped, not V-shaped, and look at the mandible…it's much less prominent. Mr. Bray you should know all of this by now. You seem very distracted."

"I've got a lot on my mind is all"

"Well get it off your mind when you're in my lab, understood Mr. Bray?" Cam ordered as she whisked through the room onto the platform. She looked at the body. "I'll look for missing girls in that age range…maybe on welfare. If she had the money, she would've gotten those wisdom teeth removed."

"That's conjecture…but it makes sense…sort of" Brennan said, swishing her face. Look it up anyway, but also, take note: she's Caucasian, 172.7 centimeters; see if that'll narrow your search. I'm going to call Booth."

Cam gave a strict nod to Brennan and both women headed off the platform in opposite directions. Wendell was left alone next to a lonely skeleton, missing his estranged girlfriend.

"Cam!" Cam stopped, and then pivoted around. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Uhh, I guess not." She said and Wendell briskly stepped to join her. They walked to her office. Wendell refrained from saying anything.

"You've been thinking about Angela."

"That obvious?" He asked. She nodded solemnly.

"There's something you should know, Wendell." She bit her lip, torn inside. Should she tell him that his former love had run off to Europe with her now on-again fiancé? Would it be fair to Angela? Would it be fair to Wendell?

She'd already opened her mouth and ought to come out with it.

"Yeah?"

"Angela and Hodgins are in Europe together. I don't know when they'll be back exactly, but there's a high probability that they'll be eloping while there."

Wendell's face contorted. They walked through Cam's office and she offered him a chair.

"Sit."

"We only broke up a few days ago"

"Angela has never been one to take her time. And she's been in love with Dr. Hodgins for a very long time." Cam explained. "I know it's hard. And I understand that you miss her. I'm well aware that this place has not always done the best job of staying professional. But in this case, it's imperative that you focus on work and check your personal problems at the door."

"I'm sorry; I'll try to do better about that. It's just…I can't believe she just left. They just left."

"It happens. What you need to understand is that you and Angela are over and it cannot affect your work. While you're a very good intern and it'd be hard to see you go…Angela has been a part of this team longer than I have: she is indispensable and if this soap opera saga you three have going on becomes an issue, it will be your job. Are we clear?"

She hated playing the bad guy. She hated being the big bad boss that had to crack down and tell the best intern since Zach that his job is in jeopardy. Tears welled in Wendell's eyes and she sympathized for him. She stood from her position behind her desk and took the chair next to him.

"I'm sorry. It's hard, I know." Her hand unconsciously rose to his arm and rubbed comforting circles on it.

"I'm fine. Or I will be. I know where my priorities lay." He said assertively and turned to face her. Cam was really a beautiful woman. Not many gave her credit for that. She was extraordinarily beautiful, now that he really looked. Her soft features, slight blush in her cheeks, and sweet brown eyes called to him.

He was vulnerable. He was out of control. He was not thinking clearly.

This is his boss. A voice repeated her rank in his head over and over yet he could not look away. He couldn't restrain himself.

He impulsively leaned in and touched her lips with his.

It had been a while since Cam had kissed a man. Or rather, it had been a while since a man had kissed her. Either way, she unexpectedly welcomed the touch. It was nice to feel beautiful and attractive for once. It was nice to have a dashing young man touch her. It was nice to be noticed. And she gave in.

Their lips did not separate if but for a second. Slowly, his tongue traced her lips asking for entrance which she granted. Their tongues greeted each other and explored the other's mouth. The kisses began to quicken in pace. Their tongues fought for dominance and Wendell leaned into her causing Cam to recline back slightly.

Frantically, their hands became part of this new and different experience. Cam anchored her arms around his waist while his caressed her up and down.

Three knocks resounded on the door. They straightened themselves quickly and Cam stood to answer it.

"Dr. Brennan," She greeted.

"Yes, I wanted to know if you'd found anything in relation to the victim's identity." The anthropologist replied matter-of-factly.

Cam bit her lip slightly. She had not. She didn't even look. She was too busy making out with her intern.

"Yes, Clarisse Martin. She's sixteen and went missing five days ago. She's from a small town in Virginia and played basketball for her school's team…" Wendell called from behind the computer.

Cam was surprised. She was surprised by Wendell in general today. From the kissing, to covering for her…he was very…surprising today.

Dr. Brennan thanked them and said she'd be waiting on the platform. Cam turned to him with shock in her eyes. "Thank you Wendell."

"No problem Cam" He smiled and pat her shoulder as he walked by.

Maybe he was getting over Angela after all.


End file.
